Filters are used in various applications to filter contaminates from liquids before use. For example, a filter may be installed in a refrigerator appliance or ice maker to filter water before the water is output to a user or used to make ice. In many cases, such as in refrigerator appliance applications, the filter is installed onto a pressurized water supply line such that water flowing through the water supply line is flowed through the filter. However, in other applications, referred to herein as non-plumbed applications, the filter is submerged in a water tank filled with water and a pump is used to draw water from the water tank through the filter.
Filters for non-plumbed appliances typically include filter media having a hollow interior passage. The ends of the filter media are typically enclosed by plastic endcaps which direct the flow of water through the filter media and are used to mount the filter media within the filter housing. However, filters constructed with such plastic endcaps typically have complex designs and experience performance issues. For example, the filter housings require multiple hermetic welds and the endcaps must be attached to the filter media using an adhesive, such as a hot melt adhesive. Therefore, these filters require additional parts and more complicated assembly. In addition, such filters are prone to performance and reliability problems, such as an increased likelihood of leaks at the joints formed by welding or with adhesive.
Accordingly, an improved filter for a non-plumbed appliance would be useful. More specifically, a filter enabling improved filtration performance and increased reliability while reducing design complexity and simplifying the assembly process would be particularly beneficial.